Body Work
by Parabola Beam
Summary: Practice makes perfect. Having someone with experience to lend a hand doesn't hurt either. Motoko/Haku, citrus.


**Body Work**

"You need a break." Motoko informs her. Haku has been pushing herself much, much too hard, too soon. She appreciates her ambition, but if she can't get her to realize her own limits before overshooting them, she could end up in trouble sometime. Others too, as a result.

Haku smiles apologetically and mimics her as she takes a seat on the floor of the training facility. The woman isn't quite used to her body yet; transitional temporary frames took some getting accustomed to, and she is quite winded from their brief spar. Her mind is always at its most vulnerable after training, and it isn't beneath Motoko to take a quick peek. Haku is still very human, an individual with true flesh and blood, with useless mannerisms that tell her what she already knows, can already find out with a brief look inside.

But sometimes, she manages to hide something, tuck it away in the deepest parts. Suppressed. She knows only the vaguest components; that it is embarrassing, that the only thing keeping it down is every ounce of her will.

And curiously, that it involves Motoko herself.

She decides it is high time she draws it out of her, and the timing is perfect, as she's still exhausted. Playing dirty was just means to an end, and it would be best if whatever undoubtedly benign thought she was harboring was brought into the open, to make sure it served no distraction in the future.

She's inside her again, and she gets very, very close, before Haku, suddenly very alert, pushes back slightly.

"W-Wait, Motoko-" She tries to be firm, but falters at her own faux pas and backpedals, "I-I mean Major-" But it's too late. That tiny gap in her defenses was more than enough for her to force her way through and unearth her secret-

-ah.

"Wh-Why did you-?" Haku's words indicate feelings of confused betrayal, deep embarrassment.

But her mind is singing a much different tune. Excitement. Relief. Anticipation. Desire.

She supposes she should've reasoned it earlier; sex was a primal and very warmblooded urge, and it was common for people to harbor fantasies about other individuals and feel self-conscious about it, or even ashamed. Haku is scrambled, trying to bury fresh thoughts of everything she wonders if she can see, but Motoko is uncovering it all at a pace that leaves her even more flustered and vulnerable.

"Sexual impulses are natural to have," she coaxes, as Haku resists her probing, her cheeks brightening to quite a striking shade of red, "there's nothing wrong with desiring intimacy with another." She smirks as Haku accidentally relinquishes thoughts that the ways she'd like to be trained transcend that of sparring, and how badly she wants the ever-experienced Major to be the one to do it.

She thinks. It certainly has been a while, and Haku's body holds appeal to her; not solely because the model she's transitioning to is of a make similar to her own, and would be optimal for intimate connectivity, but also because she's curious about the other parts, the ones comprised of flesh and tissue and the hot rush of blood. The experience had the potential to yield an inordinately high level of pleasure, and why shouldn't they, when they were both able and willing? Partaking could also serve a practical purpose: Motoko was very interested in Haku's human responses versus those of a pre-determined sensory detection program.

The possibilities had to be limitless, and if she could explore them, she'd make sure they both derived immense satisfaction in the meantime.

She lets this thought leak into Haku's mind, and quickly intercepts her ensuing thoughts, that she is willing and excited, that she wants to let her make use of her everything, but specifically the organic part of her body, and please her however she is able.

"You're very sweet, Haku." The grin on her face only broadens as Haku's face blooms darker. She doesn't have to show her a smile to get her defenses down, but the reactions are worth documenting. A flurry of unspoken flatteries fire off in her head. "And thank you."

Haku's suit was a convenient model; despite exposing her stomach and the skin of her inner thighs, it covered quite a bit of her. It is a tool, a tool intended to make Haku's transfer into a more suitable body as seamless as possible. It's a prototype too; easy enough for Motoko to hack into and thus gain control of her body, indirectly for now. Manipulating the suit, she is easily able to get Haku on her hands and knees, crawling closer to her.

She lets the thought transfer that if Haku wants to be trained like a dog, she has no problem treating her as such, and Motoko doesn't need to hack her mind to see how much the sentiment excites her. As she skims her fingertips along Haku's thighs, she briefly considers the lawfulness of the situation. Linking nervous systems with a being that wasn't fully cyborg was as risky as it was interesting, and definitely illegal.

But she'd be lying if she denied that as part of the allure.

Their lips meet. It couldn't be so risky that it was worth passing this up. They have the right parts anyway, and that's the fundamental issue, the primary criterion that has been met. Again, she dives into Haku's mind, gauges the response. It is indeed a very positive one, and Motoko decides to experiment a bit. She delved a little deeper until she gained control over Haku's own arms. The manipulations of her body are a lot more fluid than when she'd taken control via the suit, and shifting her attention to what's inside it is as natural as adjusting her grip on a firearm.

_"Let's take this off."_

"A-Ah-" Haku makes a tiny sound as the kiss is broken and her arms move of Motoko's volition, reaching to the neck of her own suit and beginning to loosen some of the wiring, unzipping the front. With their minds so connected, she discerns an intriguing interplay of emotional discord. She can tell Haku is somewhat discomforted, that something inside is feebly protesting, that she's not quite sure she likes it like this. A cursory evaluation is enough to reveal that her body says otherwise, and that there are highly favorable reactions on her sensory neurons.

She smiles and presses forward for another kiss. Haku likes, perhaps needs, a pair of guiding hands. Motoko has her on her back beneath her, hands slipping between her suit and the exposed breasts, cupping them. A sigh passes from Haku's lips to hers, and it's enough to send her probing harder and deeper than ever before into her mind, intent on seeing for herself exactly what each ministration does to her. She is met with slight but definite resistance.

_"Major, p-please! It's embarrassing when you look!"_

_"Come on Haku,"_ Motoko's silky purr whispered within the woman's head temptuously, _"let me in you."_

It's enough to startle her into allowing full penetration of her mind, linking up to her thoughts and feelings. It's quite the sensation; curious, she feels around, finding her nipples and thumbing over them with measured strokes. They were linked so deeply that in addition to seeing freely each and every one of the woman's risqué desires, the stimulation being so clear and affecting so much of Haku's body made it as though Motoko were feeling it herself. It was definitely handy: she could feel first-hand what was working the best, and serve them both all the better for it.

The look on Haku's face says she's needed this for a long time, because she doesn't have the room in her head for such an obvious thought when she's in ecstasy under Motoko's touch. She has every intention of delivering, sharing the sentiment.

Haku lets out a loud, willowy wail as her nervous system is toyed with, the Major ramping up her-their-sensitivity. The sensation is so acute, so intense that she almost cedes a moan of her own.

Almost.

They need more. Motoko slides one hand over her exposed stomach, tracing her fingertips across the toned, hot skin. Toeing the line between acclimating them to the feeling and hovering in a state of constant, inexorable arousal is proving an exhaustive challenge.

If anything, it only bolsters her determination.

"I must say," Motoko hummed thoughtfully, giving her sensitive abdomen further attention, "you're really putting in one-hundred percent." Not that she would expect-or take-anything less. "You are full of pleasant surprises. There's just the little issue of your stamina."

Haku thinks what she is too shy to say on the matter. _"Perhaps with enough conditioning...I can meet your standard?"_

_"That can be arranged."_

Communicating within their minds is at once more intimate and more practical: their lips are sealed together, tongues deep into a battle. They both know Motoko is winning, but can appreciate the fun of seeing how long Haku can last under the assault. Despite her advantage, the Major was quivering just as badly as Haku: being completely tuned-in to what she was feeling and thinking was an incredible stimulant.

Tentatively, asking permission, Haku's arms wound their way around Motoko's back, one hand's fingers sliding through her hair as she pulled their bodies together, touching. Had it been someone else, she might've been apprehensive about the fingers nearing the base of her neck, tracing the outlines for her external device plugins, but she could be positive it was simple, harmless awe and curiosity. Honeyed compliments flowed from Haku's mind like water, and Motoko couldn't help but be amused with how taken she was with even default features. The volley of subtle praises between them takes an intense turn, prompting her to slide her hand under the suit, between Haku's legs.

Instantly, there is an immense wave of pleasure. As she moves her fingers, their linked minds allow her to tap into knowing a sense of touch that Haku's partial humanity gives her access to, and it transcends Motoko's expected reception, with her sensitivity level. Sixteen receptors per square centimeter was nothing to turn one's nose at, but the depth of detail she can feel through Haku surpasses it easily.

Haku has never felt anything like this before either, in multiple senses of the phrase: she's never been touched here before, but god does she want it, and the thought becomes so clear and all-consuming to her that Motoko is compelled to oblige her right then, burying two fingers into her soft, slick folds and pumping within the tight insides. Haku squeals from underneath the weight of ecstasy in tandem with the Major's movements, and between them an inexorable high is reached. The feeling of what they themselves feel along with what the other experiences is compounding exponentially upon itself, trapping them in a recursive ring with boundless layers of the utmost satisfaction.

It quickly becomes impossible to stop, even if they'd wanted to. The only option was to let it run its course, to the point of utter exhaustion. That feeling, that "high" comes crashing over the both of them in droves many times, amplifying the intensity in each instance until they finally reach their threshold and lay there, exhausted.

Haku looks a little worse for wear. They'd continued until they reached Motoko's limits, and they greatly exceeded her own.

_"Sorry about that. Couldn't help it, you know?"_

Haku smiles, panting for breath. _"Yeah..."_

_"Like I said, we'll work more on your endurance. Perhaps we can work in another session this week."_

_"I appreciate it, Motoko." _She nodded bashfully. _"...Thank you."_

Even as they separated their nervous systems and exited the training facility to return to their respective assignments, Motoko felt as though there was one link between her and Haku that would never come undone.

**A/N: **I juuust got into GitS really recently and went all crazy over Major and the story, so I started working on this right after I watched only one episode. XD I'm super sorry if I just laid waste to Major's personality or something, but over the course of writing this I watched a ton more episodes and researched at least a little bit, so I hope nothing's too jarring. Ah well, it is what it is. As for why Haku, it had to do with Haku's creator having been somewhat inspired by Major's character design for her, so me with my pervy mind was like "hey I bet with similar bodies they could have awesome sexy times". OTL Anyway, since it's a GitS/Vocaloid crossover I'm not expecting anyone to really so much as look at this, but if you do I'd love if you left a review if you so felt. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
